


we finally got it all right

by isthepartyover



Series: april, hold up all you have and let me down/month of may, everybody's in love [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Accidents, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ooey gooey fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: He meets Shane Madej on a normal, bright sunny day in LA, the two placed in desks next to one another at their new place of work.He’s tall, and handsome, and Ryan immediately has a crush because who the hell wouldn’t?“So, guess we’re stuck together for now. I’m Shane.” he introduces himself, putting his bag down and holding out his hand for Ryan to shake.





	we finally got it all right

**Author's Note:**

> after a long hiatus, the thirty day challenge continues

Ryan couldn’t wait for the day that he met his soulmate.

The only problem was that he didn’t know anything about his soulmate, not even their name.

He knew he’d had his tattoo once upon a time, the remaining dots and dashes above and below his scar tissue from falling off a tree and into a pile of bricks and breaking his arm proof of that, but he couldn’t remember what it had said, and no matter how long it had been, how much the scar faded, the name never reappeared.

But Ryan knew he’d find them eventually with or without the hint of a name.

They were soulmates, after all. They were meant to find one another.

***

He meets Shane Madej on a normal, bright sunny day in LA, the two placed in desks next to one another at their new place of work.

He’s tall, and handsome, and Ryan immediately has a crush because who the hell wouldn’t?

“So, guess we’re stuck together for now. I’m Shane.” he introduces himself, putting his bag down and holding out his hand for Ryan to shake.

“Ryan.” he says, and Shane’s face twists into something surprised, then something like a grimace, and then back to the smile it’d had previously.

“Well, Ryan,” Shane hums, sitting down. “Let’s get started.”

***

There are some moments, like when they’re throwing popcorn at one another or when Shane’s cracking jokes in a dark, run down house to make him feel better or even when Shane smiles that crookedly adorable half-smile that Ryan thinks Shane might be it.

He’s never felt like this with anyone else, never laughed so hard or smiled so hard in his life, and even when they’re bickering, it all feels so...nice. Comfortable, in a way Ryan’s never felt around anyone else.

But Shane never says a thing, never even gives off the  _ hint _ that he has Ryan’s name scrawled on his body, much less even that he’s  _ attracted _ to guys, and the longer they know each other, the harder it gets for Ryan to convince and rationalize to himself that Shane might be his soulmate.

And the harder it gets for him to deny that he’s in love with Shane.

***

It all comes to a head as they’re driving to their newest shoot location, Shane bobbing about in the passenger seat to some old classic rock song he’d found on the radio, singing out of tune and purposely replacing words with others to make it about this trip, about Ryan, and Ryan’s trying so hard not to take his focus off the road and laugh at Shane’s adorable goofiness.

And then, out of nowhere, a deer appears in the road ahead.

Ryan can’t help but slam the brake, hard, and jerk the wheel to the left, not wanting to hurt the animal.

The car skids terrifyingly, turning them into the trees surrounding the road and colliding into them, the impact throwing Ryan’s head forwards into the wheel,then back into the seat roughly as the airbag deploys.

The world becomes fuzzy after that, things happening in snapshots rather than long scenes. 

Pain, solid and heavy, pressing him into his seat. A ringing echoing through his ears. A tree trunk through his spiderweb-cracked window, much closer than it should be. Shane, eyes wide and worried, hand on his neck. The sky, blue and bright. Shane again, more worried and eyes now wet, holding Ryan tight. An ambulance.

And then it all goes blissfully dark.

***

Ryan wakes to a pounding head and a dim, sickly-clean smelling room, a groan escaping him as he blinks his eyes open and back into wakefulness.

“Ry?” A soft, familiar voice asks, and Ryan lets his head flop to the side.

Shane’s there, tense and scared in a way Ryan’s never seen him before, and when he sees that Ryan’s awake, there’s a visible wave of relief that goes through him.

Ryan opens and closes his mouth a few times, looking for something to say to get that look off of Shane’s face.

What eventually comes out, however, is, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

The incredulous look that spreads across Shane’s face is somehow the funniest and worst thing Ryan’s ever seen.

“ _ I  _ look like- _ you- _ I  _ can’t- _ “ Shane sputters, before throwing his hands in the air, taking a few breaths before laughing almost hysterically, “Jesus, I-I can’t fucking believe I ever thought you  _ weren’t _ -“

Shane’s laughing too hard to complete his sentence, and something that feels a bit like hope blooms in Ryan’s chest.

“I wasn’t what?” Ryan asks, once Shane’s quieted down to soft giggles and the occasional snort.

Shane’s smile turns soft, a little wry, and he reaches up and yanks down the back collar of his shirt, turning just enough so Ryan can see his own name imprinted on the nape of Shane’s neck.

“I-I didn’t say anything, because...shit, Ry, I didn’t want-I didn’t want to fall in love with someone just because we’re ‘supposed’ to be in love. And-and you didn’t say anything, so I thought-maybe, it wasn’t, or you felt the same about...y’know falling in love with the person, not the name. And-and then I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but then the crash, and you...you were hurt, and I-I...I just…”

“I love you.” Ryan breathed, interrupting Shane’s speech. “I love you, and-and I have  _ no idea  _  what my name is, it’s under my scar, I don’t remember, and I was  _ hoping _ -”

Shane’s smile as Ryan talks is like the sunrise, small and getting brighter by the second, and it’s so breathtaking that Ryan stops mid-sentence, unable to help his own smile.

Shane reaches out, and Ryan holds out his scarred arm, letting Shane’s long fingers run over the marred skin, tracing the remnants of black that remained above and below it, bending low and kissing it.

“I love you too.” Shane whispers, reaching down to hold Ryan’s hand, both of them grinning like idiots at one another.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to comment/coming to my blog at madejtheredemons! i love hearing from people


End file.
